Nothings going as planned
by Chocolate Spirit
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets his new neighbor, but something isn't right...she isn't quit human!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1**

Artemis Fowl the second sat at his desk in his study with his ring on his ear, which was clearly a fairy communicator.

"Anything new in the police plaza?" he asked it.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. It is my first day off in months." Major Holly short asked. Artemis chuckled.

"Fine. So…what's going on in haven?"

"Nothing interesting… Another normal day for fairies I guess."

"Well…how's trouble and foaly?" Artemis said and holly scoffed.

"Foaly probably home with caballine sticking their faces in a bowl of carrot I gave foaly this morning when he dropped to say hello."

"Is that so? Didn't trouble…"but he couldn't continue and was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." he told the knocker, and Angeline fowl entered the room.

"Arty! Get dressed we're going!" she put her hands on her hips and walked over to her son and frowned. "Talking to your fairy friend aren't you? I would like to see you for once talking to a real human girl." And holly's laughter thundered from the ring, which sounded a lot like crumpling paper.

"It's not funny holly." He told her.

"Yes sir! And hello Mrs. Fowl" and kept on with the fit of laughter's.

"Goodbye." He said into the communicator and holly said the same.

"Bye Artemis." And they both hung up.

"So…what was that about going out?" he asked his mother.

"Well…we have new neighbors and they invited us to dinner. But truly it should've been the other way around. It should have been us inviting them. Now get dress! I thought Beckett told you to do so."

"Mother…out of all the people in this house you choose Beckett to trust?"

"You don't trust your brother?"

"Most of the time." And his mother slapped him on the shoulder.  
"What was that for?"

"Beckett trusts you more than anybody and you don't trust your little brother…" and she pretended to whip a tear of her cheek.

"He's five…now can you excuse me to get dress?"

"Yes. But if you wear one of your black suits I'm going to make you wear a Hawaiian shirt, you got me?" and with that the skin color went from Artemis's face. (Not that his face has a color he is pure white.) So he wore a navy blue suit and put on a coat to protect him from the October frost.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
All the fowls walked down the entrance path of Fowl manor, with butler and Juliet of course, and walked to the big gate entrance. The fowls decided to go by foot because it was just a few meters away, for they are were neighbors. There where lights inside the house and children playing in the back yard. Butler and Juliet stood in the back and Artemis senior knocked on the door, and was greeted by a man about 6 feet 7 and a built body.

"Hello. You must be our guests. Follow me." He said in a deep French voice and stepped aside to let the guests in. Myles and Beckett stood next to Juliet the when they saw the man.

"This way…" he said and gave them a sign to follow him. The fowl family walked through the corridors of Radcliff manor. The walls were covered in pictures of the Radcliff family, but the most attracting picture was a painting of a 3 foot tall girl with pointy ears. There was also a lovely melody of piano coming from the adjacent room. They would've liked to say and examine the pointing and listen to the music, but they were being escorted to a room, and it would be rude to stop just for a picture. The fowl family got lucky, because the butler stopped to knock on the door; therefore they had more time to look carefully at the painting. Just as he knocked, the singing stopped, but the piano didn't.

"May I enter?" he spoke into an intercom.

"Access denied." Replied a beautiful voice of a girl with a piano back-round.

"Melody…" he said pressing the intercom button again.

"Just kidding. Come in." she said and with that, the butler went in. as he opened the door, the beutiful Melody of Melody playing the piano got louder.

"Melody you're wanted outside." He told the girl. And all the fowls where listening carefully.

"Who wants me outside?" she asked and continued to focus on the piano rhythm.

"Your dad."

"Why?"

"Because guests are here."

"And why was I not informed that there were going to be guests?"

"Sorry Melody. I thought you were informed."

"Stephan…you thought…you didn't know. But that's okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." And the butler went out of the room and the piano stopped.

"Sorry. Follow me once again." And he let them to the dining room. It was a big room with a massive wooden round table in the middle and 13 chairs around it. The fowl family and the two butlers sat next to each other on the table and waited for the Radcliff family. Well…half of it was already their playing with thick jackets in the backyard.(they could see through the open window. Three toddlers where swinging on the swings when one of them noticed the guests inside the window. It was a girl and she halted her swing with the heel of her boots. She ordered the other two to stop, and they did. They cuddled up and they stayed like that. It looked like they decided to go into the warm deck when their parents arrived. After a mere two minutes, Melody appeared like a ghost in the room.

"Hello. Daddy is coming just give him a few minutes" and she straightened her grey French hat and held out a hand to all the members of the Fowl family. She wore black from down to up accept her French hat and her gray knee length boots. She cleared her voice to reveal a Scottish accent.

"I'm Melody Radcliff…pleased to meet you." and shook hands with each member siting on the table. She made it to Artemis and quickly shook then scurried to the window and opened it. She stuck her head outside and called out to her siblings.

"Eve! Eleanor! Julius! Come over here right now!" and she closed the window. She waited at the dining door kept on taping her foot impatiently on the floor. When the three toddlers appeared she stopped.

"Now…don't' come blaming me when you catch a cold. I told you to stay inside." She said in between gritted teeth. And with that the three toddlers and teenager sat on the table. Melody was about 17 or eighteen. She was about 5 feet 6. She sat down next to Juliet and the triplets sat next to her.

"Stephan can you go fetch daddy and Amber?" Melody asked her bodyguard.

"Yes Melody" and he bowed and left the room. Melody looked at Mrs. and Mrs. Fowl and smiled.

"Scottish…am I right?" asked Mrs. Fowl.

"Certainly. And what might the name of those little boys of yours be?"

"Myles and Beckett. They turned five last week. Oh…and this is Artemis." She said pointing to where Artemis was sitting.

"I have information that one son is named after his father. And I am guessing…Butler isn't it?" I said looking at Butler which was sitting beside Artemis.

"How did you know?" Butler asked curiously.

"Well…when I was little Stephan used to tell me about these adventures he had with this guy and they were best friends. So when I was five I gained…" but she didn't continue. She looked in her head for something but she didn't have anything.  
"You gained what?" Butler asked still confused on how this girl could know her name.

"I just guessed." And she got up changing the subject. "I have to go see what's taking Stephan so long…excuse me." and she left the room. All there was to stare at was the three triplets.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Melody closed the dining door behind her and ran down the hall. She stopped at a random spot and placed her back against the wall. She took heavy breaths in and out. She almost exposed her identity to the fowls. That was a bad sign. A very bad one. After a minute her big sister amber came along with Stephan and her dad.

"What's wrong Melody?" asked Stephan.

"Nothing." she said and tried to look calm. "You go along and I'll catch up." And so her dad and Stephan left, but amber stayed.

"What's wrong melody?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing. I just almost exposed myself to the fowls." Melody panted. And then amber took a quick look into Melody's hat.

"Oh. That can't be good. Try not to think about home. Think about here. How human life is so amazing. Think about how your cat life will be if you weren't part human." Amber advised her.

"I wasn't even thinking about home!" she loud whispered.

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know…I was talking to the Fowl's butler…Butler." Melody was about to go insane. She couldn't go back in the room and expose the Radcliff girls as mind reading cat girls. Amber took out her phone and looked at the security cameras.

"Which one is the bodyguard?" amber asked Melody.

"That one." And she pointed to the mountain man.

"Ooooooooooh…" amber said and punched her little sister playfully on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked her big sister.

"What do you mean what? You know exactly what 'what' I'm talking about. Look at the Fowl beside him." And Melody looked.

"So?" she asked her.

"So…you my sister...like this Fowl. And not any like. You "like like" this Fowl"

"I do not!" Melody said stamping her foot and her face blushing.

"Then do you have any other explanation?" and amber got Melody locked up.  
Melody stood there in total silence. Her sister started to sing.

"Arty and Melody sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she whispered.

"Stop that! You are 24 years old and so immature!" and she stepped on her sisters foot.

"OW! Okay, okay alright." And Melody stormed off to the dining room her raven black hair dancing around her waist. Melody knew these feelings where true…but not ready to expose them either.

**yes, i know. I didn't like it either. But oh well...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter #2_**  
Melody and Amber entered the room, and Melody sat back down next to Juliet and her little sisters trying to avoid Artemis's eyes. She didn't say a thing and put her hands on her lap. Then, all was silent.

"So…" Melody's dad finally spoke. "I never can get a grip of a good topic while speaking so…what do you work as?" he asked Mr. Fowl

"Who me?" he asked.

"I guess you are the only one who might have a job so…yes."

"Business man…" and Artemis senior wished that they could change the subject. Well…his wish was granted! Stephan came back into the room and asked:

"What would you like to drink?"

"I will take the usual." Melody said.

"Me too." said the three triplets at once.

"Me three. Or in this case 'Me six'" amber said trying to be funny.

"I will have some tea." Melody's dad said casually.

"We all will. What is there for Myles and Beckett?" Mrs. Fowl said.

"Um...anything I guess. Make a suggestion." Melody told them.

"Um…hot coco?" Beckett said.

"Oh…the same as us then." And she waved a hand at Stephan to proceed and get the drinks.

"So you play piano?" asked Juliet.

"Um…yeah, and the guitar and flute. I don't play that rock music though. Just soft."

" Really. I like the one you were playing just now. And your voice is just wonderful." A red shade colored her skin.

"Thank you. It's called fireflies…owl city." And in that instant she noticed that she was looking at Artemis, not Juliet. She quickly turned her head. After those few minutes, she tried to keep her emerald green eyed from contacting the blue ones that make you fall into a dream. Artemis noticed that, so he tried to keep his eye from contacting hers. Soon, Stephan came with a tray and the drinks on it. Each one got a cup. Everyone took their cup of hot chocolate and drank. And the Radcliff family put their cups down at the same exact time. Juliet and Mrs. Fowl giggled a little bit. The Radcliff family looked at one another and they all whipped their mouth, for there was a moustache of white whip cream from the hot coco. Melody tried to be funny and put both of her eyes to her nose. Then, everyone at the table laughed. Including butler and Artemis. It was funny though…Melody started to laugh inside her mouth, and then whipped the whip-cream off her face. Beckett and Myles where confused…asking one another if there was anything on his face. They whipped everything of and just sat down. Then butler finally spoke.

"That painting next to the room. it was fabulous. Who is the painter?" he asked Melody. Melody put her hand to her heart.

"Thank you. It was done by…hmm…let's see…me!" she said and drank more coco.

"You, Melody, did that?" said Juliet.

"Why are you the only one talking Juliet? Is the rest of your family mute?" she asked everyone at the table.

"There is no subject." said Artemis without thinking. Melody sighed.

"We Radcliff's have a trademark. When we open a subject…it is never really a good one." I said putting the tips of my fingers together.

"Okay I'll start. H…" but she never got a chance to continue.

"sorry for interrupting…as my English and math teacher always tell me…not you. But in this case…proceed." Melody told her and waved her hand.

"How old are you?"

"Odd question. But I am 17 turning 18 in a few days. To be precise…on Halloween I'll be 18."

"Really? What do you like to do? What are your hobbies?" Juliet was curious now.

"Well…I like reading writing drawing…riding horses is my favorite sport. Oh…and basketball is one of my favorite sports too."

"Really? What do you write?"

"Um…mostly poetry. Regular writing I only do for essay's."

"Really? What about sports? Do you do it often?"

"Um…when I find spare time…I mean if I ever have spare time…'cause I never…ever do." Then she stopped to look at the others. "Am I in custody?"

"Um…no. just no subject." Mrs. Fowl said.

"That awkward moment when you're sitting with your neighbors and inside your head you're saying 'I talk a lot'…" she said nodding her head. "But it is true I talk a lot. Especially when I'm nervous I talk like a tape recorder on fast forward."

"Hm…" Mrs. Fowl said smiling."Hey. Your birthday is on Halloween. Do you do something special?" Juliet asked.

"Um…well let's say…never." Melody said with a frown.

"Really? Don't you even go trick or treating?" and melody shook her head.

"Why not? It's Halloween!" Juliet protested.

"Don't look at me…I like it."

"Then…why don't you trick or treat?" butler elbowed his sister to stop acting like a baby.

"I said…don't look at me…look at him." And she looked at her father.

"Why doesn't she go trick or treating?" asked Juliet foolishly.

"yeah dad … why don't I?" she said putting two fingers at her chin."

"I…we've been over this Melody. You are absolutely not allowed on the streets of Ireland or any other country on Halloween…or any other occasion."

"Daddy you never give me enough freedom!" she protested. "I can't go into that back garden and ride on Foaly alone! I have to have a bodyguard next to me! For heaven's sake!" and suddenly, Artemis was interested.

"Who's Foaly?" he asked.

"My horse. I called him that because I got him when I was small from my mother…." She stopped and took a small breath "She gave it to me on my eleventh birthday and it was still small so I decided to name it Foal…but I call him Foaly…what am I saying? Daddy…why can't I this year? Why?" she said looking straight into his eyes in a sad voice as if mesmerizing someone. "Let me go"

"Stop that Melody! You know why you're not allowed to go out!"

"But I'll be careful! You let Jonas go when he was 11!"she said trying to be calm.

"Don't raise your voice to your father!"

"I am not. But please don't give me a reason to."

"Melody lower your voice!"

"You are just giving me a reason to do exactly the opposite!"

"Out now!" he said pointing to a door.

"Excuse me…" Melody said and left the room politely.

"Oh so you talk politely to the visitors but not to me." He said and left the room.

"Okay….awkward…so how is life in Ireland!?" Amber said trying to sound happy.

"Awkward…." Said Juliet. "Wait not Ireland, its wonderful! Just the scene is awkward."

"Well…" amber said "You better get used to it because they argue like this every week."

"Really? I can't remember a time when Arty and Timmy had a fight. I guess it never happened." She said looking into her husband's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah it gets annoying over the years. Truth be old…I used to do the same but then I gave up." She told Mrs. Fowl and the noise from the distance was loud. Looks like they're having a big fight. Thought Artemis. But at the same time he was recalling all those days of freedom. He could do whatever he wanted. Where would be he right now if he didn't have freedom? Would he end up like Melody? The screams from the inside came louder and louder. This was not good. Especially that they had guests.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"What is wrong with going out on Halloween?" she asked her father.

"Because what if you remembered home? There are going to be a million girls dressed like cats and zombies and ghosts…what if you remembered? You will transform directly." He told his daughter.

"But what if I went dressed like a cat? Dressed as me?" she said in a pleading voice.

"They look too realistic. What if someone suspected something and decided to pull your ear? What if some dumb old kid went and grabbed your tail? What will you do then? Tell them 'hey I'm a cat girl so if you don't mind….it hurts when you do that'"

"What if I was careful and aware of my surroundings? I could read minds and know who is up to what?"

"Melody…it's too dangerous and I can't take the risk."

"But daddy…I never get to go anywhere! Not even to get the mail!"

"What if you happened to see someone you like? Huh? That is exactly what your mother's mother warned her about…and she fell right into a trap."

"Okay..and what happened then?"

"Her ears shot right up and I was freaked out."

"Well that Fowl boy didn't even notice mine and he knows all about the fairy species!"

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

"Okay this is the last time I invite a neighbor over who has a son the same age as you."

"Why are you afraid of me finally finding love?"

"Because you're not at the right age!"

"Mom encouraged me! She told me every single night that someday I would find love! She told me I'd never be alone! I promised her that someday I will…and when I did you are preventing me! What is wrong with you?!"

"I…I'm afraid to lose you. I can't parent the girls alone. I always had you and amber to that an I was selfish…I made you do all the work…I made your mother do so too…I never helped her in parenting…and look where it got me." He collapsed into tears and fell to his knees.

"Who said I was ever going to leave?" she said a tear trickling down her cheeks when he brought the death of her mother up. She too sank in to tears next to her father helping him up.

"You're right…now let's get back to the visitors before they think one of us murdered the other." Said her dad.  
"I think you're right." And with that, they both left the room whipping away tears and trying to look confident.

**0_o...what the...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3

They walked back to the room; boy did Melody know how to act. She acted as if she was laughing, but Artemis knew that she was acting, and that she had been crying. After stuffing their bellies with chicken, pasta, mashed potatoes, fries and other goods, they talked a little about how strange life is and what they hated in it (sta8firallah) and then after an hour, Myles, Eve and Eleanor fell asleep in their chairs.

"I'll take Eve upstairs. You take Eleanor Amber." Said Melody and so it was done so. They picked up the girls and left the room. It was only 9:00, but to the little kids, it was late. But not to Beckett Fowl.  
"Aren't you sleepy Beckett?" asked Juliet.

"Nope." He replied with a smile spread upon his face. And Amber and Melody came into the room. Amber sat down, but Melody walked over to Myles.

"Aw…he's so cute when he's asleep." She made in a baby voice. "Should I lie him down on the couch? It's not good for him to sleep like that." She said.

"No. anyways we have to leave. It's getting late." said Mr. Fowl standing up.

"Aw…" said Melody pouting. They shook hands, and soon the Fowls left Radcliff Manor.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Artemis was in his blue silk pajamas and ready for bed when he looked out his window and saw a figure of the adjacent Manor on the windowsill. All he could see was black. Just black blur and nothing else. The figure was now standing, and Artemis wondered if it was even committing suicide. But then, the figure turned sideways, and he noticed hair flying to the direction of the wind. It was a girl, perhaps Melody. It was clear that it was so, because he remembered where her room was in the beginning of their visit. She was wearing pants and top, barefoot and looking towards the sky. Artemis ran to his nightstand, opened the first drawer and took out a pair of glasses. These where not ordinary glasses, they were fairy technology. He adjusted the resolution and looked through them. He could see, as he expected, Melody talking to herself in some kind of language that was not English and Artemis couldn't lip-read. He put the earpiece in his ear to listen to what she was saying. It was definitely not English, not French, not Spanish, and not Dutch nor was it gnomish. He never heard such a language, so he decided to record it, just in case there was anything unusual in it. He left the work to his V-goggles to translate. She was in the middle of a conversation, and the goggles where translating.

"I wish you were here. He never lets me do anything. *sighs* if only you didn't have to time travel, you would still be here with me." And now, Artemis was interested. Who else knew about time traveling? "If only you didn't try to go back in time and save Taylor, you would still be alive. Without you, life is a disaster. I mean, where is there a problem with going out on Halloween?" she looked at the sky as if having an answer. "But I...Mom!" she said. And this spooked Artemis. She was now leaning on one side of the windowsill pleading to the sky…awkward. "You said…" and then a moment of silence. "Ugh!" it was sad listening to a girl talking to the sky. "Fine." She said and then she almost got off the windowsill when she caught the sight of a shooting star from the corner of her eye. "Oh my god!" she squealed "A shooting star! I thought the last one I saw was 10 years ago and I'd never seen one from then!" Artemis was surprised and he snorted. Did this girl actually believe that shooting stars where real? He turned off the recording, but then, her words caught his ear, but he forgot to turn the recordings on.

"Last time I wished on a shooting star, my wish came true. It was to get a pet horse. How foolish of me. I could've wished for something better. Now…what should I do this time?" she asked herself running her hand through her hair. "Well…the wishing law says that you can't wish to change your parents, so tough luck for me." Artemis drew himself back to the window and watched the stupidity of the girl.  
"Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish…I wish that…um…I wish that the Fowl boy, Artemis II, feels the same way I feel for him. And somehow, someway, let him know how I feel about him. I know he just met me, but it isn't the first time I meet him…"and she got off the windowsill, looked one last time at the stars, then at Fowl manor. She noticed a figure behind the curtains in Artemis's room. She quickly closed he window and the curtains, hoping it was just her imagination.(srry I want to make this chappy extra-long)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It was the next morning, it was Friday, and to the Radcliff family, it was the day where all the fun happened. Artemis Fowl woke up by the giggles and laughter's of the neighbors. Wow where they noisy. He took a peak outside his window. There was a group of blurred images, but when Artemis's eyes got used to the light, he could make out a girl on a black horse, two brown ponies each containing a little girl and a servant to help them on their horse. There was an Arabian pony with a boy on it riding alone. The black horse all of a sudden started to run, but was stopped by the sound of Mr. Radcliff calling out.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" he screamed across the yard.

"To see Andrew, see if he's over me or not." She replied in her little awkward language. Artemis tried to memorize the words as he saw Melody ride off on her black horse into the forest. After that was done, he ran again to his V-goggles and said the words that Melody had said. And the translator said it n pure English. "To pee Andrew, seek if heap over me or net." Artemis rose an eyebrow, but he then put it together as the right sentence "To see Andrew, see if he's over me or not." And he suddenly was interested. What if she knew where the shuttle whole was? What if? He put on his suit(you're going into a forest and wear a suit…stupid!) and he put on some loafers, got out of the house from the back door, got on his horse and set off into the forest.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Melody and her horse galloped to exactly where the LEP shuttle whole was. She got off her horse and walked to the part where she became on top of the LEP shuttle whole. If it were to open up, she would fall in. She waited and waited, and soon Artemis was watching her closely. Then, melody started to count.

"1…2…3…" and at the exact moment she said three, a figure appeared in front of her eyes.

"Hey there.'?" the boy asked.  
"hey, I almost fell of Foaly and it almost gave me a heart attack." She said folding her arms.

"So why are you here?"

"To see if you are over me or not." She said simply.

"But why?"

"Let's see…first, I don't like you at all. You're so obnoxious and always showing off. Secondly, we are totally different species. And you know what my book says; I cannot be with a person that is not my species unless it's a human because they aren't harmful. Take the fairies for example. They are completely dangerous. Although I have better upgraded technology than them." And all Andrew could do was have a poker face on his face.

"What?" he asked

"Let me make it simple for you. Me cat, you vampire…no together." She said talking as if she was dumb.

"ignore the rule!" he said simply.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I can lose all my abilities and become a human." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I saw you." He whispered.

"What? Saw me what?"

"Yesterday night, I think you remember clearly." Now melody was silent. Vampires are dangerous, and this could lead to something dangerous.

"You wished that your neighbor, Artemis Fowl, would be all yours, didn't you?" he manipulated.

"No I did not!" she said blushing, and now adjusting the hat on her head, but Andrew quickly drew it off.

"You see. The body always betrays the soul." He said running his hands through her hair, and then smoothing her ears, then a tail started to grow out of her top.

"What is it with you?" she asked him

"Nothing. But if I can't have you, then no one can. You wished on a shooting star, and to cats, it always comes true. So I'll give you two choices. One, come with me. Two, die in painful ways." He said taking a knife out its holster.

"Now now…we mustn't get hasty, should we?" she said backing away slowly. But then, Andrew caught her by the waist. SO WRONG! He prickled his fingers down her. This made melody jump and giggle.

"Ticklish as always." He said sighing.

"Get off me!" she tried to get away from his grasp, but it was no use.

"Melody. You know that vampires are the strongest people on earth, so it's no use to try and get away from me."

"I will keep getting away from you until I die!" she screamed and kicked him where no man should be kicked. But still, he didn't feel it.

"You will never get me, will you? Fine, until you die then" and he stabbed her on the left side of her tummy. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain, then, Andrew leaned in closer and took the knife out of her tummy.

"I warned you. And I think I'm ready for a snack." He said picking up her body and leaning her head backwards. Then, he struck her neck and sucked blood and gave venom to her blood, just to make sure she really dies. Now, Melody was screaming from pain. She had one hand on her stomach and one on her neck.

"Rest in peace…" he said then disappeared through mid-air.

**so sorry i didn't put spaces in between the lines!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter# 4_**  
Why didn't Artemis jump out at the moment he stabbed her? Because, as Andrew mentioned, no one can beat a vampire, not even Butler. Now, Artemis Jumped out of the bushes, and ran towards Melody. She was groaning and screaming of pain. It was a dreadful sight. Blood oozed from her wound. Artemis slowly removed her hand to reveal the wound. He took off his suit and put pressure on the wound with the jacket. Now, she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Her eyelids where almost closed when she realized it was Artemis.

"Artemis…" she said almost to herself. "Help…" she said now curling into a ball like a squirrel.

"Don't worry, I'll get some help." He said tying the jacket by the arms around her stomach. He got up and ran towards Radcliff manor, and then he caught the sound of a hiss. It was the shuttle whole opening up. Then, Melody fell right in. I probably should've thought of that, thought Artemis peeking through the whole. It was a good thing that there was always an emergency ladder on the side. He climbed down cheeked for a heartbeat. There was a slight one, but she needed to be taken to the closest hospital around. A group of fairies came running towards what had just fallen into the undergrounds.

"Human!" one screamed.

"Medical care! We need medical care!" another said.

"Isn't that Artemis Fowl?" said one. Thank God, we have a smart one in the house.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Holly! Holly!" said Foaly's voice storming through the intercom.

"What is it Foaly?" She retorted.

"I need you to investigate the shuttle whole next to Fowl manor. Some say that it is Artemis Fowl and some say it isn't. There is someone with them, and seriously injured. Please do so." and his voice faded. Holly sighed.

"Fowl, Fowl, Fowl…" said holly putting her neutrino into its holster and walked out of her office. After passing through several halls, she finally made it to her destination. It took about 6 or seven minutes to get there. She saw Artemis leaning over someone pressing on one side of her.

"Holly, sheisn'tahuman. I'll explain later, just try and heal her." he said quickly and backed away, and for a result, blood splattered everywhere.

"I don't know Artemis. This is serious injury. We must take her to a hospital. But how is she not human?" and Artemis lost his temper. He quickly removed her French hat and pointed to her ears.

"Do you think she's human?! We need to get her to a hospital now!" holly was astonished. She had never seen such a creature. How come they didn't know about these hybrids? Holly called in some nurses to take the body to the nearest clinic for treatment under her orders. This was something new, and she needed to see Foaly immediately.

"Foaly! I need you to come down here. This is important." Holly said threw her mic.

"What is it?" asked Foaly.

"Well, it seems that we have discovered a new species of…well…not fairies. Just a new species that I haven't even heard legends about. They are sneaky. How did they manage to get away from us?" She said. Foaly didn't answer.

"I am coming along. Just give me a few minutes." He said turning off the mic. and leaving the ops booth.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Foaly made it to the place where the incident occurred. Holly was talking to Artemis. There was no body, there was nothing. It looked just like a normal day of work.

"And why do you bring me down here?" asked Foaly behind them folding his arms.

"Tell him Artemis." Said holly and Artemis began his crazy story about what had happened the previous day and today. But he didn't mention the wish she had made. He just mentioned her doing a weird thing talking to the sky.

"Wow…interesting story" said Foaly. "Anything else?" and Artemis put his head backwards.

"No." he said looking at Foaly.

"Very well…well, we have a clinic to visit and anew species to discover" said Foaly galloping out of the room with Holly and Artemis to pay the clinic a visit.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Melody woke up to find herself somewhere with three heads on top of her talking and discussing the new species.

"Hey, looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Dr. Aragon said. At first she didn't realize where she was. then, the blurred images cleared up, and fairy images appeared. She clutched her stomach and groaned.

"it will hurt for a few minutes, but then it will wear off."Dr. Argon said.

"Will she be okay for questioning?" asked Foaly

"I hope so. She looks unique" said holly. Melody lolled her head. Then, she sat up and scratched her neck. There was a black strip where Andrew had bit her. but the ears were gone.

" Where am I? Who are you?" was the obvious questions to be asked.

"The question is, where are you from and who are you?" said Foaly trying to go good cop bad cop. Melody was silent.

"I'm Melody Jones from Scotland, and clearly this is all a dream." She said.

"Really? This is all a dream? Why is that so?" asked Foaly.

"Because, there is no such thing as a centaur. Duh!"

"I have heard rumors about you that you are half cat…is that true?"

"Ha! Me, half cat! You don't hear that every day." She said and started laughing. She was a good actress.

"That is where you're wrong. Apparently, you aren't human. You are a cat who has just been bitten by a vampire from what I hear from Artemis…am I correct?" and Melody fell silent. She had her mouth open, but no words came out. She suddenly started to shake rapidly. She fell out of her bed and onto the floor. She shook as if being electrocuted. Holly, whom was standing in the shadows, came to her ace. She tried to calm her down, but something seemed to flash before her eyes. They were turning green, then red. Then green then red. At last, she stopped shaking. Her eyes shot a brilliant red. She got up, her hair covering her face.

"What was that?" asked Artemis finally talking. Then, out of nowhere, Melody pinned holly to the wall faster than lightening. Holly shrieked grasping her neck, and Melody made a terrifying noise (the one vampires usually make) and showed her fangs. She was about to strike, when her eyes started flickering from green to red. It was spooky. Then, Foaly tried to calm Melody down.

"Come on Melody, we all just met." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Then, Foaly etched Artemis to comfort her. Artemis shrugged.

"Umm…" then paused for a moment to think about the unrealistic word he had just said. "You don't need to get violent so soon. We just met right? Let's get to know each other." He said and involuntarily touched her shoulder. She turned around, and it looked like it took a lot of effort to turn to his direction, she looked into his sinking blue eyes. And red and green flashed before hers. He looked hurt. Then, her eyes finally chose a color. They turned a dark brown, and then she collapse on the ground, again. She started clutching her ears and saying : "Stop it! Stop it get out of my head!" and at the end, she turned up just moving her lips and shaking her head with her hands on her ears. Then, she collapsed onto the floor.  
"She…is…strong..." said holly in between her breath.

"I think I've mentioned that she got bitten by a vampire. In that case, now she is half human, half cat and vampire…lovely." Said Artemis.

"But why did she go unconscious? And why where her eyes flashing green and red?" holly asked curiously.

"Because, her natural eyes where green, and, as even you fairies know, vampire yes are red. So she was trying to fight between her other self, the vampire one. Almost like me and Orion." Artemis concluded bringing the thoughts of his alter-ego soppy romantic back.

"Okay, next time we question her; it would be with her tied up to a chair." Foaly said galloping out of the room. Holly got close to Melody's body and touched her cheek. It was steaming hot that she withdrew her hand quickly.

"Ah! Wow she is very hot. Help me put her up on the bed, will you?" she said trying to lift her onto the bed. Artemis helped her, but not that much. After all, he wasn't much of an athlete. They finally got her into the bed and established that she was surprisingly light as a feather.

"Wow. She is very light." complemented holly.

"Well…maybe because she is half cat, one of her characterizations is lightness, like a cat?"

"Probably." He said. And just when he was about to leave the room, holly held him back.

"Artemis…is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It seems that you are nervous."

"Who says that?" he asked innocently.  
"It's just that, there are gaps that I think you should have solved from before. Are you keeping something from me? And don't lie. The last time you blackmailed me, we got even at the end.(TTP)

Artemis stopped for some seconds. "I would tell you, but someone is watching." He said looking at the corner of the room where there was no camera to be in site.

"Foaly's new invention eh? Well, I know one place that camera's aren't allowed." said holly gesturing him out of the room into a much smaller one.

"Now tell me Arty, what are you hiding?" at first Artemis was quiet, but then he started talking very slowly afraid to say the words. He finally told her all the real reasons and son on.

"That's not so bad. You finally got a girl hanging on you…thank God! But what did she mean by Coral?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, it's not your mother. She would have told you. It must be another Coral"

"Okay let's see how our patient is doing, okay?" she said gesturing Artemis out of the room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
Melody woke up to find herself again in front of someone. But this time it was just one person, Artemis Fowl.

"I see you're awake. Now, shall we begin?" he said as she opened her eyes. All she did was that, nothing else. She didn't even move.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said

"Why…why am I tied up?" Melody asked.  
"So nothing happens like before." He said straightening the papers in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"As if you didn't know." Said Artemis raising an eyebrow. Then, the penny dropped.

"Oh…but that wasn't me! Honest!"

"How could you be you, but not you?"

"I was me. I was me me but my other me. Not this me right now. Another me and another one."

"Then how can you be you but another you and another you all at the same time?"

"I am me! I am me inside me just another three me's!"

"You do know that we are not making any sense, right?"

"You're right I guess. Well, it is like you and your alter-ego Orion from the Atlantis complex. But I now have two. Taylor and Bridget. I talked with them in my sleep." She said cheerily.

"Okay back to the topic, where do you come from?" and this mad Melody raise an eyebrow.

"You may do whatever you please. You may break my bones; scorch the skin off my face. Cut me into a thousand pieces, burn me into flames, torcher my family, disgrace my face, go to the gates of damnation, but nothing will make me reveal my nation."( I know it is not a gd poem)

"You do know that we won't go to those gates, don't you?" Artemis asked.  
"But other people do" she said

"Well…I am afraid we have to mind whip you."

"Ha! Good luck with that"

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain…I was only half cat. Now, I am also half vampire, as you perfectly know because you were watching. I had 9 lives, now I am a demon. Do you get me? Vampire plus cat equals immortal person. Or you can call it demon. The memories that I have remain within me. They do not change. You have no defense against me. It is either you let me go, or I do so." She said scrunching up her nose in confidence.

"Well…we'll give you some time to chew on it." said Artemis heading out the door. Then something stopped him. Wish you luck in that, came a voice inside his head.

"How did you do that?" he asked. But there was no answer. So he shrugged and left the room. And when he left, she sighed. Then again, she shacked violently. She couldn't control herself. Artemis came rushing back in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was a weird question to ask someone that was shaking uncontrollably. But then she stopped and looked at Artemis. She got up, sat down on the chair, took the pen and started jutting down some numbers.

"Melody?" Artemis said. He took the paper from under her hands, and then she wrote on the table with the pen. Artemis snatched the pen out of her hand and she got up, threw the table upside down and went over to the wall and started scratching numbers with her nails. Artemis held her hand, but she kept on scratching the metal wall with her nails. She wrote about 8 lines of numbers so far, when Artemis lost his temper and shook her like a maraca. She tuned from his direction and put her head in her hands. She sobbed and shook, and then it stopped. She started shivering. Artemis just looked…well at her hair because she was facing the other way. It was scary seeing her shiver like that, so he caught her arms to stop her, but it didn't help. He tried as much as he can, but it didn't work. Then, she fell to the ground and he realized her eyes were red. She looked at Artemis, then got up and pinned him to the wall. She breathed heavily as her chest heaved. She got closer and closer to his neck. Artemis tried to tip-toe as if it would help. But then, she retreated. She looked into his sinking blue eyes. Her eyes were still red. Then she stroked his lip. As their lips met, she bit deep and sucked his blood. Artemis fell to the ground, shaking rapidly. Melody was standing, watching him. Then, her eyes turned brown. She bent down to his aid.(just so there is no confusion it is now bridget not taylor. When her eyes are red=taylor, brown=bridget, green=Melody herself)

"I'm so sorry…so sorry" she said and she laid his head on her lap, then she put her hand on his mouth. White spark leapt from her hands into his bitten lips. Artemis stopped shaking, and then he closed his eyes. Melody's body did the same. She went unconscious.

**_hey ppl! all the chapters are piled up in my computer so if i see at least one review, i just keep posting till the story eventually ends. By the way, please check my other fan-fiction, "opening a new universe"._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter #5_**  
It was probably a world record, being knocked unconscious three times in a day. She woke up after three minutes though… she rubbed her head and got up. She looked down at Artemis. She examined his body carefully, but her surroundings where still blurred. LEP officers suddenly came barging into the room. She looked at them and quickly went into action. She put her hand in her pocket and took out some kind of plant. Before she could do anything the LEP had her off him holding her hands and legs.

"I have to heal him before it's too late! Let me go!" she kicked and punched, but it was no use. "Don't make me get her out!" she yelled. They could have shot her with the neutrino, but they were given orders not to shoot her. She kicked and kicked, and then she decided that she would do what should be done. She called out Taylor, and let her take over her body. She fell unconscious, again, but son her eyes shot open and her eyes and took charge at the officers, and then, turned into Bridget. She ran to Artemis's aid, and started mashing the plant on the floor till it was almost like water. She put some on her hand and ran to Artemis. She put some on the wound, but it didn't seal.

"worth a try" she said and just sat down there and turned back into Melody. Soon, holly, trouble and Foaly came into the room.

"What…did you do?"

"Well…you can't believe how often this happens in our world. These plants suck the venom out…" she couldn't continue because she was cut off by Holly.

"You poisoned him?!"

"It's your fault! I was asking you to release me but someone thought on her own." She looked up as if looking into her own head.

"What do we do now?" Trouble asked.

"Um…take him to my world I guess…"

"And where exactly is your world?" Foaly asked.

"Whoever wants to go say 'I'" she said.

"Um… 'I'?" said Holly and Trouble at the same time.

"Foaly?" asked Melody.

"No thank you. I would like to know where we are going first." He said.

"Suit yourself." and with a click of her fingers, they were going through a black hole that just appeared where they were standing.

Holly opened her eyes and found Melody right in front of her.

"Ah!" she yelped, and melody chuckled.

"You're the first one to recover. Now help me wake Trouble up." She said and they walked to trouble. First Melody touched him with her foot, then she kicked him hard, and he still didn't wake up. She tried slapping him, but then decided he might give it back to her.

"Do the honors Holly" she said and then Holly gave him a great punch on the face. He just opened his eyes.

"What the…" he said.

"It's the gas in the hole. You're not very used to it. it is used if a human tries and escaped with one of us who are on earth. To humans it makes him or her doze off for centuries. But you were invited by me, but I don't know why it affected you." She shrugged.

"Should we shield?" asked trouble.

"No use. We can see you anyway." She said. "I know!" she said and with a wave of her hand made them look like three year olds.

"This…is not funny." Said Holly.

"You want me to heal Artemis, or not?"

"Yes…" said Trouble.

"Okay. One more thing that is missing…" she said and waved her hand again. Ears grew form their heads.

"you guys will blend in perfectly! Now one more thing…" she said and was cut off by Trouble.

"No more things! It is good enough that I look like a three year old cat fan!" he said backing away.

"Not to you" she said and made her ears grow. "Perfect. No I have to hide Artemis…" she said and blew as if blowing the color off him. He was soon invisible.

"Won't they see him?" Holly said.

"I am the only one out of all my kinds that have these powers…they won't notice, but be careful. This place is packed with police." She said and led the way out of the ally.

They walked and walked, until they made it to a very expensive looking building. She got there and put her hand against a pad.

"Melody Radcliff. Two visitors." She said crossing her fingers and hoping they would let her in without them asking the names of the two visitors.

"Welcome." A voice said and the door opened. In they went and Holly and Trouble's eyes grew as they saw the technology all around. The hall was all white and fascinating. The only thing that they found weird was the elevator.

"An elevator? Okay that's old." Said Trouble. And when they got in and the doors closed, Melody spoke.

"It's not an elevator." She said.

"which floor?" said a voice.

"3482 please. Albert Watson's office." Melody said.

"See… I told you it was an ele…" he said and was cut off because the elevator moved a single, scary move that made trouble think it was going to fall down. He looked up at melody and she winked. Then, it started to move so fast Trouble could only see white. He held onto the wall.  
"Ding!" went the thing that Melody said that it was not an Elevator.

"Thank you." Melody said and took the dizzy Trouble an holly out of thing. "It's a Shaker." She said.

Holly and Trouble could barely walk, so Melody took them to chairs in the hallway.

"Please don't tell me this is going to crash to the roof if I sit on it" said Trouble.

"Nope, but I suggest you don't sit on those. These chairs are in front of the doctor's office, so these might be dream-chairs. Sit on them and you'll fall asleep the moment you touch that chair. It has some kind of drug you do not want to know where they put it and then your lights are out before…" She said, but it was too late, for Holly and Trouble and already sat in the chairs and fall fast asleep…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter #6_**  
"Aw poop…" Melody said. Then cast a spell on them so they cannot be seen. What if some nosey kid decided to look at them closely?  
Melody entered the office to find her best friend in front of her.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi" Melody replied. "Remember that time when I told you to remember to remember the time when you owed me a favor and I specifically told you not to forget and to remember to the day of your death?"

"Um…no, but I'll do it anyway."

"That time when Julius bit your toe…" Melody said trying to jog her memery.

"Oh…that…" she said and led her into her mother's office.

"Mom, you know my friend, Melody right?" her friend Lesley asked.

"Why, yes." She her mother said.

"She needs a favor."

"Anything."

"Well…" started Melody. "um…" she thought of a way not to reveal that she was a vampire. "My friend and I were walking in the forest when a vampire came up and bit him." He said, hoping she would believe him.

"Where is your friend?" her mother asked.

"One second." Melody said leaving the office, making Artemis appear, then dragging him into the room.

"Now let's see here…did you try to use the…"

"Yes…I've tried the plant." Melody cut off.

"Well…um…I don't see any way to reverse this. I guess whoever this is will spend the rest of his life a vampire."

"But…isn't there another way? I thought they found one!" said Melody.

"That was ages ago. When was the last time you were here? it's left about a decade ago."

"Oh…what is it?"

"The Silky sakafia Lemur's brain fluid. Thanks to a guy named Artemis Fowl, there will be more vampires and less of us." she said. Then Melody looked at Artemis.

"Yeah…we got to go.." she said and again, dragged Artemis out of the room and again made Artemis disappear. When she got out Holly and Trouble were fighting.

"Break it up you two. You guys are acting like five year olds!" she said and to other people she was talking to mid-air.

"Maybe because we're dressed like them." Said Trouble.

"So…what happened?" asked Holly.

"Well…she said 'Thanks to a guy named Artemis Fowl, there will be more vampires and less of us!' and the cure is the Silky Sakafia lemur. Familiar?" she asked and they nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Trouble asked.

"Well…for starters, let's head back to the surface. Or…underground." She said and they got out of the building, into the ally, into the black hole and to Haven city.

Foaly was going back and forth in the room. It had been two hour since they and left, and they still had not come back from wherever Melody was taking them. Then suddenly, there was a black hole in the roof. Foaly looked into it, not very smart of him, and then the four plopped down on him.

"Ow…" he said as each got off him. "So…what happened." He groaned. Melody went to the nearest chair and rested in in. she put one hand to her head and sighed.

"What's wrong Melody? You haven't talked the whole way here." said Holly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault." She whispered.

"No it isn't." she said.

"Who bit him?"

"um..you…"

"Then how can it not be my fault? I poisoned him. He is going to be like this for the rest of his life." She said. Artemis opened his eyes and got up. Enough pretending to be unconscious… he said. He got up and went over to Melody.

"And that's a bad thing?" he said, and it made Melody's heart jump.

"I thought you were unconscious? Usually the victim stays unconscious for several days" she said.

"I have been awake since we left the building." She got up and was about to give him a punch in the face when he caught her hand.

"You're not the only one powerful here." he said.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked. "I turned you into a monster."

"No. I would mind if I thought you were a monster, but you aren't. people might think us different from them, but were the same." He said and leaned in and kissed her.

The End!

Finally! got it out of my system!since i finished this, can u check out my crossover "opening a new universe"?


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**  
Artemis Fowl was busy zipping up his hoodie, tapping down his hair and putting his sneakers on. He was just about to leave the room when someone opened the door.

"Come on Arty! You're going to be late!" Angeline Fowl said pulling him down the staircase. "I don't know how he managed to make you put a hoodie and a pair of jeans on." She added when Artemis was just about to open the door and leave to his neighbors. But when he opened the door, Melody was right in front of his.

"Sorry, was I that late?" asked Artemis.

"Nope, I just didn't want you to see the triplets in chocolate mode." She said and spun a finger next to her head. "They go crazy"

"Oh…" said Artemis. "So, exactly where did you say we were going?" asked Artemis.

"Well, we can't eat like normal people, you know…"

"Right…" said Artemis wanting to get to the point.

"Well, there's this place in the forest where there are very healthy squirrels and birds. Nobody knows it 'cause it has a secret passage that only few know about. Oh the blood is so good. It's so juicy and red and sweet…" she didn't continue because Angeline Fowl looked terrified.

"What?!" she said. "That's just disgusting!"

"Well, welcome to the vampire world." She said. "It's going to be like this for the rest of his life, you know." Melody said. Artemis just chuckled.

"So, what are we waiting for?" he asked Artemis.

"Just one thing" said Melody and she caught a fly in her hand by its wings. "Nice try, Foaly." She said looking at the fly's eyes, and then squashed it.

"Now we can go." She said linking her arm in his. After walking for a few steps Melody started to talk.

"You know what?" she told Artemis.

"What?" he said.

"I don't like Holly. She's persnickety, loud, and nosy…" she said changing her one on 'nosy'.

"Really?" said Artemis in an unsure tone.

"Yes, I mean, she's always putting her nose where it doesn't belong, asking so many questions, and spying…just that." She said and only then did Artemis get her point.

"Hmm…" he said putting a finger to his chin. "maybe your right."

"Indeed. Shall we?" melody asked.

"We shall." Said Artemis and they both took flight off the ground towards the shielded Holly. And when they caught her, they brought her to the ground.

"Can't you just leave us alone for once?" asked Melody. There was no answer from Holly, and Melody sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" said Melody. "when are you going to stop spying on us? first it was at the grocers, you made me drop everything, then it was at Artemis's house, you scared him to death, then it was at my house and I had to re-record the music tape I was doing. I mean come on!" she said.

"Sorry…Foaly threatened me with an embarrassing video if I didn't do it for him, because Trouble refused." she said.

"Well, listen. this is the first time my dad allows me to go out on a date with someone, and I want it to be the best memory I could have, so pleeeeeaaaaaaseee leave us alone!" she pleaded. "Anyways after we go all vampire we can smell you sent even though you're shielded and mistake you as an animal. it won't be our fault if you die today, and I'm not wearing black on Christmas." she looked at her nails and Artemis chuckled.  
"Fine" Holly said and flew away. they couldn't see her, but they could sense her leaving.

"So where is this place you were talking about?" asked Artemis.

"It's in the forest behind your manor, but it'll take us some time to get there. I've got a fun way to get there though…" she said and dragged Artemis in between her fence and his, all the way into the back. There was a pass code lock, she put in the pin and the gate opened. she went to the stable and took a black horse out.

"Meet Foaly." she said and rubbed the horses nose.

"Foaly, the other one, isn't going to be happy about this." Artemis said.

"It's none of his beeswax. I named her when I was only seven and it is going to stay that way. I wish I could get two horses, but my father made me swear to not touch his. Last time I almost broke its leg, so I'm forbidden to go near it." she said. "You want the front or the back?" she asked.

"Well…" he said trying t decide.

"Don't know where we're going, right. By the way, I should tell you how to read minds later." she said and got on the horse. Artemis rode behind her. there was a very strong wind that made the gate close.

"How are we supposed to get out now?" asked Artemis.

"Like this…she said and whipped the horse. It started with a neigh and started to run towards the fence. It was at great speed that when they took off in such a surprise, Artemis quickly held on to her waist. he wasn't sure if they would crash into the gate or actually make it over it. The horse ran and ran, and Artemis closed his eyes. Melody look straight at the gate, as if she were going to eat it. When they were almost there, her eyes suddenly turned red, and the horse went high into the air, over the high fence. Artemis opened his eyes to find Melody looking at his smiling.

"Seriously? Don't you trust me?" she said and before he could continue, off they went again in great speed. Artemis found the courage to open his eyes, but he ever regretted it. They were heading straight towards a tree. He didn't close his eyes now, he felt too excited.

"Hold on…" Melody said as the horse picked up the pace and headed towards the tree he didn't close his eyes, but when they got to the tree, nothing happened as he expected. he thought they were going to go through a tree or something, but instead the horse started walking up the tree. Artemis dared to look down. he held on tighter to Melody, as they went up, a green light was at the top of the tree, Artemis was curious to know what it was.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You'll see." she sang and into the green light they went. Artemis then closed his eyes. And went he felt it was safe to open them, he did. He found Melody's head lowered and giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just ticklish." she said and started laughing a little harder. Artemis looked at his hands that were tied around her waist.

"Sorry.." Artemis said and got down.

"I didn't say it was unpleasant," she said. "Now come on, I'll teach you how to hunt." she said, and off they went, hunting squirrels and birds, feeding on their blood, which Melody described as juicy, and off they went, on and on…and on…

Ta-da...oh well..that's it!


End file.
